Evinan: Black Knight Attacks
Evinan: Black Knight Attacks - film pełnometrażowy autorstwa Czikority08. Piosenką przewodnią filmu jest "Upiorny czas urodzin" autorstwa również Czikority. Streszczenie Victoria wraz z Amelie, Lennie, Blair i kilkoma znajomymi leci do Złoznania - rodzinnego miasta Vic - na 1700 urodziny duszki. Kiedy straszyciółki wybierają się na wycieczkę do muzeum, którą zafundowali im rodzice kotołaczki, Victoria przez swoją nieuwagę budzi upiora w czarnej zbroi, dawniej nazywanego Czarnym Rycerzem. Tajemnicza postać za czasów średniowiecza chciał pozbyć się tych, co go stworzyli, dlatego też podjął za cel straszyciółki one go tylko wybudziły ale ciiiii. Do upiorek dołącza Oscar Muroame - kuzyn Amelie. Razem wszyscy muszą pokonać Rycerza, zanim ten ich pokona. Fabuła Wyjazd do Złoznania Blair, Amelie i Lennie razem z Neko, Varią, Sorą, Sophieą, Deborah i Daisy czekały na duszkę z lekką niecierpliwością. W końcu przyleciała brązowowłosa kotołaczka z uśmiechem. - Wybaczcie za spóźnienie! - powiedziała szybko Victoria - To nic nowego - mruknęła Lennie, lecz duszka chyba tego nie usłyszała - Bardzo mi miło, że przyjęliście moje zaproszenie i cieszę się, że moje urodziny będę świętować razem z wami - powiedziała kotołaczka z uśmiechem na twarzy - To co, ruszamy? Upiorki kiwnęły głową i wsiadły do autobusu, który już na nie czekał. Obok Victorii usiadła Amelie, a za nimi Blair wraz z Lennie. Reszta upiorków zajęła miejsca tam, gdzie chciały. - Jak się czujesz myśląc, że to twoje 1700 urodziny? - spytała Varia, która usiadła niedaleko - Zwyczajnie. Jestem duchem, już umarłam, nie muszę się martwić śmiercią. Mam za to więcej czasu, by spędzić czas ze straszyciółkami. - Ale chyba się cieszysz, tak? - spytała Blair - Oczywiście! To jest cały dzień skupiony na MNIE! I dostanę masę prezentów! Czyż to nie zabójcze? Wszyscy w autobusie się zaśmiali i każdy rozmawiał z każdym. Cała podróż przebiegła dość przyjemnie. Wreszcie, gdy autobus zatrzymał się, upiorki wreszcie mogły wysiąść. - Ach! - Victoria wciągnęła nosem powietrze - Miło tutaj znowu być! Gdzie teraz... Ach, do moich rodziców! - Wiesz Victoria, - odezwała się Sora - ja chyba odpuszczę sobie wizytę u twoich rodziców. W końcu nie jestem twoją straszyciółką. Ale obiecuję, że pojawię się na przyjęciu, podaj mi tylko adres. - Emm... Dobra. Tu jest adres - kotołaczka szybko podała do ręki ducha kartkę z adresem - Do zobaczenia! - Dobra, to gdzie jest twój dom? Bardzo ciekawi mnie życie kotołaków i duchów razem - powiedziała Sophea - Na pewno jest bardzo normalne - odparła Debby, po czym ciszej dodała - Mam taka nadzieję... - Nie ma co się martwić! Na pewno są normalni! Och, wiewiórka! - krzyknęła Daisy po czym szybko poleciała w stronę wiewiórki, która na widok wampirki uciekła w popłochu - ŁAPAĆ JĄ!!! - Musimy ją znaleźć! - powiedziała Neko, która zaczęła rozglądać się za upiorką - Wy idźcie - wskazała na Blair, Amelie i Lennie - a my dogonimy Daisy. Znam adres, więc powinnam trafić z resztą upiorek. Do zobaczenia wieczorem! - dodała kotołaczka, po czym pobiegła w stronę jednej z ulic - No to zostałyśmy same - odparła Blair - Chodźmy, chcę bardzo poznać twoich rodziców! Victoria pokiwała głową i z uśmiechem na twarzy pokazała, że upiorki mają iść za nią. Kotołako-duchowe szaleństwo Straszyciółki podążały za duszką, równocześnie rozmawiając o rodzinie kotołaczki. Amelie szła na końcu, aż nagle się zatrzymała i wlepiała wzrok w jeden punkt. Tam, gdzie patrzyła, stał chłopak mniej-więcej w wieku Amelie. Jego orzechowe włosy delikatnie zasłaniały mu twarz, więc smoczyca nie mogła się przyjrzeć. Upiór wydawał się dziwnie znajomy, ale panna Muroame nie mogła go rozpoznać i skojarzyć z nikim. - Amm, wszystko gra? - usłyszała głos Nastolatka podskoczyła i odwróciła się. Zobaczyła zmartwioną twarz Victorii. - Tak, po prostu jedna osoba wydawała mi się znajoma, ale tylko mi się zdawało. Vic uśmiechnęła się i wszystkie upiorki znów ruszyły. Droga minęła dość szybko i prędko dotarły do małego, kremowego domku. - To tutaj - uśmiechnęła się Victoria podeszła do drzwi i nacisnęła klamkę. Oczom upiorek ukazał się mały korytarzyk z czarno-pomarańczowymi ścianami. Przy ścianie leżała półeczka na buty, a nad nią wisiał wieszak na kurtki. Można było też zauważyć brązowe schody prowadzące na 1 piętro domu. Duszka ominęła je i otwarła drzwi z szybą. Tam była jadalnia połączona z salonem. Stół z 8 krzesłami, sofa, dwa fotele, telewizor...Na przeciwko siebie przy stole siedziało dwoje upiorów. Pierwszy - dorosła kobieta, kotołak. Posiadała czarne, krótkie, czarne włosy, z których wystawały kocie uszy. Oczy kotki były brązowe. Miała na sobie sweter, spodnie i kapcie. Drugi był mężczyzną, duchem. Był posiadaczem krótkich, kręconych włosów w barwie czekolady i oczu tego samego koloru. Miała na sobie zieloną bluzkę, niebieskie jeansy oraz kapcie. Przy pasie miał przypięte łańcuchy. - Córeczko! - krzyknęli w tym samym czasie i podeszli, by przytulić córkę - Miło was widzieć - powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem - A to są moje straszyciółki: Amelie Muroame, Blair DeGhoul i Lennie Silver - Miło mi was poznać - powiedziała mama Victorii - Ja jestem Dorothy Chainsmeow, a to mój mąż Michael Chainsmeow. A... - zaczęła się zastanawiać kotołaczka - chłopaka nie przyprowadziłaś? Victoria speszyła się, a przyjaciółki zaczęły się śmiać. - Poszukiwania trwają - zachichotała Amelie - A pamiętasz tego chłopca z postrachówki, z którym rywalizowałaś w konkursach? Jak on się nazywał... - zastanowił się pan Chainsmeow - Nieważne. Jak śmialiście się razem na koncercie, to wyglądało uroczo. Szkoda, że nie poznaliśmy jego rodzi... Przerwał, ponieważ przez drzwi wszedł wysoki, czarnowłosy duch z dużym, czarnym aparatem. Całkiem nie zwrócił uwagi na czwórkę upiorek. Ominął je i zaczął czegoś szukać w szafce nad telewizorem. - To mój starszy brat - szepnęła Victoria - Hej Dominic! - Hej - mruknął i szybko wyszedł z domu, jednak cofnął się i wrócił powoli do kuchni - Victoria? - Może - zaśmiała się i podeszła, by przytulić brata, a potem zwróciła się do rodziców - A gdzie Caroline? - Moment - uśmiechnęła się mama i weszła na pierwsze piętro, po czym wróciła na dół - Zaraz przyjdzie. Po schodach zeszła brązowowłosa kotołaczka o brązowych oczach. Przy szyi miała fioletowe słuchawki. - Cześć Victoria - uśmiechnęła się - jak tam w szkole było? Rodzina rozmawiała ze sobą chwilę, a potem mama Victorii wyjęła małą kartkę z szafki. - To jest zaproszenie do zwiedzania Muzeum Narodowego Złoznania. Wszystkie zobaczycie nową wystawę średniowiecza. Victoria podskoczyła ze szczęścia i szybko poleciała do drzwi - Dalej! Na co jeszcze czekacie? W pogoni za wiewiórką - W pogoni za wampirem - Dobra - zaczęła zastanawiać się na głos Varia - gdybyście były szalonymi wampirkami, które kochają wiewiórki, gdzie byście poszły? - Pewnie tam, gdzie wiewiórka - powiedziała Deborah - Hej, tam jest Sora! Może nam pomoże w poszukiwaniach? Córka Złego Snu podleciała do duszki. - Sora, widziałaś może tu gdzieś Daisy? - Brązowowłosą wampirkę ze skrzydłami, która lata za wiewiórką? - Tak! - w oczach Debby pojawiły się iskierki - Nie, nie widziałam - powiedziała powoli - Naturalnym środowiskiem wiewiórki jest park - odezwała się Sophea - Prawdopodobnie tam pobiegła wiewiórka - dodała, wyjmując z kieszeni mapkę - najbliższy park to Park Karola Krewińskiego. Wiewiórka najprawdopodobniej uciekła do najbliższego parku. - Masz rację - Neko pokiwała głową - Ruszajmy! Upiorki ruszyły, przy okazji wypytując omijające je potwory, czy nie widziały może wampirki. Dziewczyny dotarły w parku. Sora szybko zauważyła wystającą głowę wampirki, która szybko kręciła głową, jakby się rozglądała. - Emm... - zachichotała Deborah - Co ty robisz? - Żeby znaleźć wiewiórkę, trzeba myśleć jak wiewiórka! - krzyknęła, po czym spadła z drzewa - Zgubiłaś ją? - zapytała Varia - Yyy... - wampirka nie chciała się przyznać do tego, że zgubiła stworzonko - TAM JEST! - wykrzyknęła nagle, zmieniła się w nietoperza i poleciała za rudą kitą. - Z moich obliczeń wynika, - odezwała się Sophea - że nigdy jej nie złapiemy. Muzeum i Czarny Rycerz Victoria bardzo szybko leciała w stronę muzeum, przez co straszyciółki nie mogły za nią nadążyć. - Vic, dlaczego tak się cieszysz z wizyty w muzeum? - zapytała w końcu Blair - Muzeum to idealne miejsce na poznawanie inspiracji! - Hmm, może wystawa średniowiecza nie będzie taka zła - uśmiechnęła się Lennie. A Amelie się nie odzywała. Znowu GO widziała. Był dla niej zbyt znajomy. Nie była pewna, kto to jest. Czy miała jakąś rodzinę w Złoznaniu? Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że patrzy się w ich stronę. Dokładnie na nią. - Amelie? - podskoczyła i spojrzała na straszyciółki. Blair się odezwała - Znowu odpłynęłaś. Czyżbyś znów się zakochała w jakimś chłopaku z ulicy? Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się, lecz pokręciła głową. Wszystkie wreszcie ruszyły i w końcu dotarły do muzeum. - A tutaj znajduje się zbroja jednego z największych zbrodniarzy Złoznania - był nazywany Czarnym Rycerzem - opowiadał przewodnik - A co takiego zrobił, że stał się tym największym zbrodniarzem? - Potwór, który do stworzył, miał na celu pomoc biednym mieszkańcom Złoznania. Po jakimś czasie jednak twór dostał nieznana usterkę i zaczął myśleć, że musi zniszczyć tego, co go stworzył. Victoria jednak już nie słuchała. Lewitowała bardzo blisko zbroi - o wiele za blisko. Pstrykała zdjęcia. - Proszę natychmiast odejść od eksponatu! - warknął przewodnik Vic zrobiła zmartwioną minę i przeleciała przez zbroję. Upiorki szły dalej. - Ale było fajnie! - uśmiechnęła się Amelie - Masz rację! - zgodziła się Lennie - ale było trochę głupio, kiedy przewodnik nakrzyczał na Victorię. - Wiecie, że jestem... - Vic nie dokończyła, ponieważ usłyszała dziwny dźwięk za sobą. Głośno przełknęła ślinę i odwróciła się. Stała tam postać w czarnej zbroi. Czarny Rycerz. - Yyy... Hej? - odezwała się niepewnie Vic - Muszę zniszczyć Victorię Chainsmeow! - odezwał się głęboki, metaliczny głos. Przyjaciółki powoli zaczęły się wycofywać, po czym zaczęły uciekać. - To coś nas goni?! - spytała spanikowana i zdyszana Amm - Na to wygląda! - odpowiedziała szybko Vic, lecz potem się potknęła. Ponieważ upiorka się zdekoncentrowała, przeleciała przez przechodzącego wilkołaka. Szybko jednak odzyskała pełnie świadomości i wpadła na młodego chłopaka. Miał czarne, rozczochrane włosy i szaro-zielone oczy. Chwycił ją w uścisku. - Jak ciepło mnie witasz - uśmiechnął się uroczo - OLIVER?! - wykrzyknęły w tym samym momencie Victoria i Amelie Nowy i ucieczka przed "tym czymś" - Zaraz, wy go znacie? - zapytała zdziwiona Lennie, patrząc na Vic, która uwolniła się od uścisku chłopaka - No tak troszkę - smoczyca podrapała się po głowie - A skąd? - spytała zaciekawiona Blair - Vic trochę mi o nim opowiadała - wytłumaczyła Amm - A ja i Victoria znamy się z postrachówki - wtrącił się Oliver - Byliśmy sąsiadami i chodziliśmy do jednej klasy. Ale nasze drogi się rozeszły, kiedy trafiła do Straszyceum. A właśnie... Czemu ciebie tam teraz nie ma? - Eee... Bo są wakacje? - Ach, no tak - Oliver palnął się w łeb - Victoria, przedstawisz mnie swoim koleżankom? - Nie trzeba nas przedstawiać - powiedziała Blair - ja jestem Blair DeGhoul - A ja Lennie Silver - dodała szybko Lennie - A ty? - wskazał na Amelie - To jest Amelie Muroame - wytłumaczyła szybko kotołaczka - Czyli... Blair, Lennie i... Amm? - Dla Ciebie Amelie Anne Nicolette Muroame! Nie zadaję się z potworami z niższych sfer, które mają na tyle tupetu, aby złamać serce mojej najdroższej przyjaciółce! - Co. Jakiego serca. Jakiego złamanego. Vic, coś ty jej naopowiadała?! - Tori, chodźmy od tego pospólstwa. Nie mogę patrzeć na niego - smoczyca pociągnęła przyjaciółkę za sobą - Zgłodniałam - przyznała Lennie - może coś... - Muszę zniszczyć Victorię Chainsmeow! Oliver otwarł szeroko oczy i delikatnie pokazał, że mają się odwrócić. Vic odwróciła się i zobaczyła Czarnego Rycerza. Otwarła szeroko oczy, - Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! - Vic! Pamiętasz, co mówił przewodnik? - szybko zwróciła się do kotołaczki Blair - Nie dotykać obrazów? - Nie - Uważać na rzeźby? - Nie! - To co mówił?! - Że Czarny Rycerz chciał zniszczyć tego, który go stworzył! - wyjaśniła szybko gargulka - Ale Vic go nie stworzyła - zauważyła Lennie - tylko wybudziła. - Może to działa tak samo? - odparła Amelie - Wiecie co? - odezwała się Victoria - Co? - zapytały wszystkie razem - Wiać! Straszyciółki i Oliver szybko uciekli. Tajemnicza postać cały czas za nimi biegła, cały czas próbując trafić w Victorię. Gepard widząc, że duszka powoli zaczyna się męczyć, postanowił ochraniać ją z tyłu, tym samym popędzając ją, by biegła szybciej. Nagle - nie wiadomo skąd - pojawiła się kałuża błota, w którą wszyscy - z wyjątkiem Amelie - wpadli. - Dlaczego ty nie trafiłaś do błota? - zapytał Oliver - Trzeba mieć w życiu farta - uśmiechnęła się i pomogła wstać Victorii, Lennie i Blair - Ty sobie radź sam. Gdzie ten wampir? - Zaczyna mnie to już denerwować - mruknęła Varia - Gdzie ona jest?! - Mnie też to zaczyna irytować - dodała Deborah - Spokojnie - próbowała je uspokoić Sora - pewnie niedługo je znajdziemy. - Kogo znajdziecie? Wszystkie upiorki na raz podskoczyły i odwróciły się natychmiast. Zobaczyły uśmiechającą się Daisy trzymającą w rękach wiewiórkę i głaszcząc ją delikatnie. - Daisy! - wykrzyknęła Sopheia - Szukałyśmy cię chyba po całym Złoznaniu! - Ale po co? - Jak to po co? - zapytała z lekkim poirytowaniem Neko - Mam ci przypomnieć, jak mnie zaatakowałaś, kiedy rozcięłam sobie palec? - Ale ta krew wyglądała tak... - przerwała nagle wampirka - Aaaa... Już wiem, czemu mnie szukałyście. Ale patrzcie ta tego słodziaka! - dodała, przysuwając do twarzy Varii wiewiórkę, która jedynie obwąchała jej nos - Całkiem słodka - odparła - Dobra, poszukajmy Vic i reszty dziewczyn. - Chyba nazwę ją Ruby. Albo nie! Ginger! Bardzo pasuje do niej Ginger! Chyba, że to jest chłopak. To nazwę go Rust! Och, tam jest Otto! HEJ OTTO!!! Mała bitwa Straszyciółki i Oliver skryli się w kawiarence "Ghoul Coffee". Przysiedli przy stoliku i odetchnęli po biegu. - Dobra, może mi ktoś wyjaśnić, co się tutaj dzieje?! - zaczął dość zmęczony gepardołak - Victoria przypadkiem wybudziła ze snu Czarnego Rycerza, który teraz chce ją zabić, rozumiesz? - wyjaśniła szybko Amelie - Ale przecież Czarny Rycerz nie zabijał - powiedział chłopak - Nie zabijał? - zapytała Vic - Co jak chce się mnie pozbyć? - Jak każdego - zamienić cię w kamień - powiedział niewzruszony - ZAMIENIĆ MNIE W KAMIEŃ?! - wykrzyknęła Vic, przez co wszyscy w kawiarni na nią spojrzeli - Spokojnie, moja droga przyjaciółko. Da się to odczarować poprzez okazanie uczuć, jakie darzysz drugą osobę - uśmiechnął się Oliver - Jak na przykład... przytulenie? - zdziwiła się Lennie - Na przykład - Ale jesteś pewien? - zapytała smoczyca - Tak, jestem pewien. To, że jestem młodszy, nie znaczy, że muszę być od ciebie głupszy koleżanko. - Czy ktoś pozwolił ci mnie nazywać "koleżanką"? - warknęła W tym momencie ściana tuż przy stoliku upiorków zawaliła się, a z kłębu pyłu wyłoniła się czarna zbroja. - No nie! Już nawet gorącej czekolady nie pozwolisz się napić?! - zapytała ze zdenerwowaniem Amelie - Muszę zniszczyć... - ...Victorię Chainsmeow, tak tak, wiemy o tym - powiedziała szybko Blair Wszyscy szybko wstali i wyszli w kawiarni. Victoria od razu zaczęła uciekać, przeszła przez jakąś ścianę i znalazła się w ślepym zaułku... Na moście, kiedy z jednej strony był odnawiany chodnik. Z jednej robotnicy, z drugiej zbliżający się Czarny Rycerz. Była sama. Postanowiła walczyć. Zabrała jakąś deskę i ustawiła się, jakby trzymała miecz. Gdy Rycerz zamachnął się, by uderzyć Vic mieczem, ta szybko walnęła go w ramię. Postać trafiła mieczem w deskę, która się połamała. Duszka upadła niezdarnie na chodnik. - To twój koniec, Victorio Chainsmeow! - Nie na mojej warcie! Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Oliver, który dostał mieczem. Natychmiast zmienił się w kamienną rzeźbę. Z jakiegoś powodu Czarny Rycerz też zniknął. - O... Oliver? - powiedziała cicho duszka patrząc na kamienną rzeźbę Szybko pojawiły się straszyciółki Victorii, które widziały całą sytuację. - Jest jeden plus tej sytuacji - odezwała się Amm - A jaki, Amelie? - zapytała Victoria drżącym głosem - Przynajmniej już tyle nie gada! - uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, lecz to najwyraźniej nie pomogło - On... Z... Mojej winy... - szeptała i usiadła na swoich piętach - Czekaj! - krzyknęła nagle Lennie - Osciar przecież mówił, że osobę zmienioną w kamień można odczarować! - Ale jak to się robiło? - zapytała szybko Vic z nadzieją w głosie - Musisz mu okazać swoje uczucia - zachichotała Amelie - Na przykład możesz go przytulić - dodała Blair - również chichocząc - Racja - powiedziała, lecz szybko zrozumiała, o co chodzi - Co? Nie! Nie przytulę go, nie ma opcji! - Dobra - powiedziała - w takim razie Oscar zostanie rzeźbą z kamienia na zawsze, jeśli chcesz. - Ugh... No dobra... Duszka podeszła do rzeźby, wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła tulić się do kamienia. Jej straszyciółki nadal śmiały się z zaistniałej sytuacji, a Vic wysłała im tylko wrogie spojrzenie. Wreszcie poczuła, jak rzeźba zaczęła się ruszać. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nadal tuli się do Olivera i - z delikatnym rumieńcem na twarzy - odeszła od chłopaka. - Oliver, - zaczęła po chwili dźgać go palcem wskazującym w ramię - żyjesz? - Nie, umarłem, wiesz? - uśmiechnął się - Dobra, musimy się przygotować do walki z Czarnym Rycerzem! - Ale jak chcesz to zrobić? - zapytała Lennie - Najlepiej przechytrzyć samego Czarnego Rycerza! - wykrzyknęła Victoria - Można go zmusić do zniszczenia muru, czy czegoś takiego i gdyby zawalił się to na niego, to pokonamy go! - podekscytowała się Blair - Bardziej myślałam o zrzuceniu go z mostu, ale to też świetny pomysł! - uśmiechnęła się szeroko Victoria Ostateczna bitwa Varia prowadziła upiorki przez ulice Złoznania. Dosyć szybko je zapamiętała, więc bez problemu udało jej się znaleźć Victorię i resztę ekipy. - Co to za typ? - zapytała Varia patrząc na Olivera - Nazywam się Oliver McCheetah, jestem znajomym z dzieciństwa Victorii - odpowiedział chłopak szybko - Victoria, czemu jesteś taka brudna? - zapytała Dai głaszcząc małe zwierzątko, które już przyzwyczaiło się do dotyku wampirki - Tylko uciekam przed średniowiecznym rycerzem, który chce mnie zmienić w kamień. - Wampistycznie! - wykrzyknęła wampirka, lecz po chwili zrozumiała, co powiedziała duszka - Jednak... Nie wampistycznie - Dobra, plan jest taki... - zaczęła Lennie - Jesteście pewni, że Czarny Rycerz może zniszczyć ten mur? - zapytała z niepokojem Amm - Oczywiście! - przytaknął Oliver - Ja i Victoria znamy to miasto jak mało kto, od dobrych 10 lat ten mur jest dany do zniszczenia - Ale nikt się nie fatygował - dodała Vic - dobra nasza! - Dobra, ale jak ściągniemy tu Czarnego Rycerza? - zapytała Lennie Po chwili cała jedenastka usłyszała metaliczny dźwięk. - Chyba sam przyszedł - powiedziała Blair - Muszę zniszczyć Victorię Chainsmeow! Nagle wszyscy się rozdzielili. Victoria ukryła się, by Czarny Rycerz jej nie widział. Najpierw pobiegł za Oliverem. Ten co chwile skręcał, aż nagle skręcił tuż przy drzewie. Rycerz uderzył w drzewo. Gepardołak zamienił się z Amm. Kiedy Czarny Rycerz odzyskał w pełni świadomość zaczął gonić smoczycę. Ta wykonywała dokładnie to samo, co gepard. Potem zamieniła się z Blair. Gargulka biegła powoli, a kiedy Czarny Rycerz uderzył w nastolatkę mieczem, ale nie zmieniła się w kamień. - Heloł, Geniuszu! Ja jestem z kamienia! I co mi zrobisz? No nic nie zrobisz. Później Blair zamieniła się z Varią. Wreszcie doszło do Victorii. Gdy rycerz ją zauważył, od razu wstał, lecz trochę się chwiał. Ta szybko przeszła przez ścianę, a Czarny Rycerz ją zniszczył. Ponieważ nadal był zdekoncentrowany kamienie z muru spadły na zbroję rycerza. - Udało się! - wykrzyknęła Victoria, lecz coś nagle zauważyła. Górna część zbroi poturlała się, a leżał tam... robot! Naprawa Po jakimś czasie wszyscy siedzieli w garażu taty Victorii. Oliver stał przy stole, na którym leżał robot, niczym normals podczas operacji. - Długo to jeszcze będzie trwać? - zapytała się Victoria - Ty chodziłaś na robotykę w postrachówce, czy ja? - odpowiedział chłopak - Taa, a potem spóźniałeś się na pisanie gazetki szkolnej. - Niczego nie żałuję - prychnął - Czy twój tata ma może jakiś stary akumulator? Najlepiej mały? - dodał - Nie wiem, pójdę się zapytać - powiedziała i poszła do taty. Po chwili wróciła z duchem, który z szuflady wyjął mały akumulator. Oliver wziął go do ręki, chwile w nim pogrzebał, włożył do środka robota i zamknął klapę. Po chwili postać otwarła metalowe oczy, które okazały się zielone i powoli wstała. - Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytała cichym, dziewczęcym głosem - I kim wy jesteście? - Raczej, kim ty jesteś?! - zdenerwowała się Lennie - Zniszczyłaś urodziny mojej przyjaciółki! - Ja? Nazywam się Agnes Middle. Jestem średniowieczną machiną. A w jaki sposób zniszczyłam jej urodziny? - dopytywała się, jakby nie wiedziała, co się działo - Cóż Agnes - odezwała się kotołaczka - W czarnej zbroi i z mieczem goniłaś mnie, próbując zmienić mnie w kamień. - Och - Agnes spuściła głowę - W tej zbroi nie do końca wiedziałam, co robię. Wybacz mi, proszę - Ja jej wybaczam - powiedziała szybko Amelie - Ale twoje ubrania mówią "jestem zła"! Trzeba ci coś kupić! W razie czego potem to przerobię! Amm chwyciła Agnes za metalową dłoń i pociągnęła do wyjścia. Amelie wróciła z robotem i torbą pełną zakupów z wypiekami na twarzy. - Galeria handlowa w Złoznaniu jest upiorystyczna! - zaśmiała się - Widziałam w salonie maszynę do szycia, czy mogę jej użyć? - dodała, patrząc na kotołaczkę - Jasne - uśmiechnęła się duszka Vic wyjęła maszynę do szycia z szafki z okienkiem i postawiła ją. Amm od razu zabrała się do pracy. Agnes trochę jej podpowiadała, jaki lubi styl i po pół godzinie było już gotowe ubranie. Robot założył je na siebie i poszedł do oceny. - Wygląda fajnie! - uśmiechnęła się Lennie - Fajnie? - zapytała zawiedziona Amm - Chciałam, żeby wyglądała wampistycznie... Wiem! Nagle zaczęła grzebać w jednej ze swoich toreb. Wyjęła z niej części zbroi Czarnego Rycerza i nałożyła na machinę. - Genialnie! - wykrzyknęła radośnie - To teraz czas na imprezę! Urodziny Amelie, Blair i Lennie prowadziły Victorię, która miała związane oczy. Każda z nich się przebrała, lecz kotołaczka nie widziała ich ubrań. Tylko swoje. Co chwile prawie upadała, jednak straszyciółki pomagały jej. Po jakimś czasie przestały one naprowadzać Vic. Ta zdjęła opaskę i zobaczyła, że znajduje się przed jakimś budynkiem. Po chwili przypomniała sobie, że tak wyglądała jej szkoła. "Nic się niem zmieniła" - pomyślała - "A nie, jednak graffiti więcej" Weszła po schodkach do budynku. Na podłodze leżały nie napompowane baloniki. Duszka leciała za nimi, gdy nagle zobaczyła, że z czasem są coraz bardziej napompowane. W końcu zobaczyła najbardziej napompowany balon, a za nim pęknięty. Ten pęknięty leżał przed drzwiami, które duszka otwarła. Było ciemno, więc zapaliła światło. Zapaliły się kolorowe reflektory i zza stołów i ławek wyskoczyła rodzina i przyjaciele kotki. - Niespodzianka! Dziewczyna była zaskoczona i wzruszona. Nigdy nie miała urządzonego tak dużego przyjęcia. Uśmiechnęła się i podleciała do rodziców, by ich przytulić. Podeszły do niej Lennie, Blair i Amelie. - Victoria, masz już 1700 lat! Życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego, żebyś zawsze była tak radosną i uśmiechniętą upiorką, jaką jesteś teraz - zaczęła Blair - Ja ci życzę, byś nigdy się poddawała, byś robiła to, co kochasz, i żebyś robiła to tak dobrze, jak robisz to teraz. I żebyś nigdy nie słuchała tego, co mówi o tobie Ross, bo to taka plandeka - dopowiedziała Lennie - Teraz przyszła kolej na mnie - westchnęła Amelie - Chciałabym tego, co powiedziała Len i Blair. Ale też chciałabym, żebyś znalazła swoją najprawdziwszą miłość, by cię nie skrzywdziła i dbała o ciebie jak twe straszyciółki. I pamiętaj, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, nawet o 2.00 rano - uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła przyjaciółkę - Jesteście najwspanialsze na świecie - nastolatka popłakała się ze wzruszenia - Dobra, kto następny do składania życzeń? Victoria i jej staszyciółki śmiały się i rozmawiały. Po chwili doszedł do nich Oliver. - Czy jubilatka pozwoli na jeden mały taniec? - zapytał z uśmiechem i lekkim rumieńcem - W sumie czemu nie - wzruszyła ramionami - Jak to się mówi "Co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni"! - Czy ty właśnie zasugerowałaś, że taniec ze mną cię zabije? - uniósł brew - Co? Przecież czegoś takiego nie powiedziałam! Pomyślałam, ale nie powiedziałam! - oburzyła się kotołaczka - Acha, czyli przyznałaś, że tak pomyślałaś! Tak właśnie rumieńce zakłopotania zmieniły się na rumieńce z wściekłości. - Nic się nie zmieniłeś! Nadal jesteś takim idiotą, jakim byłeś! - A ty znowu irytujesz mnie swoim dziecinnym zachowaniem i wywołujesz niepotrzebną kłótnie! - Nieprawda! Amelie, Blair i Lennie przyglądały się zaistniałej sytuacji. Amelie odwróciła głowę w stronę rodziców Victorii - Oni tak zawsze? - zapytała - NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! - krzyknęli równocześnie KONIEC Lista postaci Ciekawostki * W tym filmie debiutuje Oliver McCheetah. * Miasto Złoznań jest inspirowane Poznaniem. * W filmie występuje wiele miejsc inspirowanych Poznaniem, m.in. Park Karola Krewińskiego (Park Karola Kurpińskiego), Muzeum Narodowe Złoznania (Poznańskie Muzeum Narodowe), kawiarenka "Ghoul Coffee" (Air Coffee) Linie * Evinan: Black Knight Attacks '''- główna linia. Postacie w niej występują w strojach specalnie przygotowanych do wyjazdu do Złoznania. Występują w nich wszystkie postacie główne i drugoplanowe * '''Best Ghostday - linia, w której postacie ubrane są specjalnie na urodziny Victorii. Postacie główne występują w 5-paku, drugoplanowe osobno. Strój powinien być inspirowany stylem Chic Galeria Evinan Black Knight Attacks.png|Plakat Received 1633734986941850.jpeg|Victoria EBKA 1469270358226-1009739192.jpg|Victoria BGD BlairEBKA.jpg|Blair EBKA Blair bgd.jpg|Blair BGD SophieaEBKA.jpg|Sophiea EBKA 1469540528014-1009739192.jpg|Daisy EBKA 1469627478657-1009739192.jpg|Daisy BGD Kategoria:Czikorita08 Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe